Tutoring the Hard Way
by Washy-woman
Summary: Matthew is really not a big fan of Gilbert Beildshmidt the "popular kid", Unfortunately Gilbert seem to be a big fan of him, or at least his skills regarding biology. Pru/Can T for safety reason mostly romanos bad mouth but possibly some hot nooky later ;)
1. the Dealio

Matthew Williams sat down in the little café he often frequented called "A little sip of Italy". He took a sweeping glance over the scenery taking in the candy stripe umbrellas and wrought iron chair and table sets displayed on the patio portion of the café. Matthew took a long sip of his café with maple spying something odd he'd never seen at his quiet café over the rim of his delicate coffee cup. Leaning on one of the patio chairs stood a guy with unusual white hair and red eyes. Noticing he had caught the teen's attention the guy smiles and makes his way over to Matthew and takes a seat in the chair opposite him. Matthew squintes suspiciously at the conspicuous guy and waited for him to speak, "Hello, yes I am the awesome Gilbert Beildshmidt hold your applause." Matthew raises an eyebrow in disbelief, He recognized this guy now he was in Matthew's Biology Class. Gilbert smiled even brighter at Matthews's look of recognition and continued, "Now I need something from you, and I'm awesome so you're gonna help me." He smiles at Matthew languidly, sure that Matthew can't say no to him.

Matthew fumed at this, now he remembers why he isn't a big fan of one of the "Popular guys" He just takes whatever he wants and assumes that everyone is willing to give it, which actually is true for the most part. Matthew however wants nothing to do with this self conceited jerk. "Why should I help you? You're not giving me anything and we're not exactly friends." Gilbert looks at him in surprise, obviously not expecting a refusal. "Why wouldn't you help me? I'm popular and good looking and frankly just really awesome. Besides if you hang around me it could boost your reputation, Stop being just Matthew and be 'Matthew the kid who's Gilbert's friend'.

Matthew starts at that frowning for a second; He can't believe the almighty Gilbert has even bothered to remember his name. He shrugs it off quickly before smiling dryly. "Please, No one would believe we're friends for a second and besides who says I want to be popular anyways? Popular is just shorthand for 'Dicks who think they're better than everyone else'."

Gilbert once again looks taken aback. Matthew cheers inside for being able to wipe the smug grin of the guys face. Hell it looks like Matthew has rocked his little self-centered world. Maybe he even made high school a little bit of a better place; Matthew actually does smirk a little bit at that thought. Yeah right, guys like Gilbert never change.

Still though Matthew has to give the guy credit when instead of backing down at his obvious refusal persists at trying to get Matthew to help him. "Look," Gilbert says eyes shifting around nervously, "I really need your help okay? I'll pay you if that's what it takes."

Matthew's eyebrows rise again, this time in interest he's been eyeing these great skates and it would be great if he could afford them. "Well then tell me what you need my help with and I'll consider it."

Gilbert's face brightens at that and the smug grin returns, Matthew almost regrets relenting even that much as Gilbert opens his big mouth to talk. "I need a biology tutor and everyone else in that class is either failing as badly as I am, or is seriously creepy."

Matthew nods once considering whether or not to help him, he looks again at Gilberts expecting face and groans. "Fine I'll help but you are paying for my tutoring sessions and I expect you to take them seriously. You've got to put in the effort because I am not going to just let you copy down my answers."

At this Gilberts face relaxes, He knows Matthew's not going to back out now; his fabulously popular future is secured. "Alright then, see you tomorrow for our first study session teach." With that he winks at me, wave's goodbye and trots off to do whatever. Matthew leans back in his chair sighing contemplatively, some pocket change will be nice but maybe this whole tutoring thing was a mistake. Either way he has agreed to help Gilbert and one thing Matthew doesn't do is back down from an agreement. Draining the last of his coffee Matthew gets up and begins his short trek home, shaking his head he sighs tiredly, what has he gotten himself into?

_**Wowee forgetting to put author notes again**_

So I am not dead contrary to popular belief I just kind of lost inspriration and any real motivation to write. I want to get back into the swing of things and actually try to put out some quality stuff that I really work hard on making really good instead of the slop I've been shoveling down fanfictioners throats -.-

Anyway R&R Let me know what you think of this new writing style and if you want to see more of this or anything else! It might actually help to have prompts to keep me writing :3

Authoress out!


	2. oops a love triangle (that was fast)

It's not until the next day when lunch rolls around that Matthew realizes they didn't really state a time to meet for tutoring, they didn't even say where they were gonna meet up. That means whether he likes it or not, Matthew is going to have to interact with Gilbert in Bio. Fabulous.

Matthew sighs heavily as he considers the amount of effort he's going to have to put into tolerating Gilbert for the next few days before hopefully he can spend his weekend hanging out with his friends.

At Matthews wistful sigh a short brunette sitting beside him speaks up. "Matteo, what's up did you get locked out and had to sleep outside again?"

Wow that's a whole 'nother thing he doesn't want to get into, Matthew shakes off the unpleasant and soggy memories turning to his friend Romano Vargas and considers answering truthfully before something catches him and he stops, studying Romano carefully. He looks odd today and Matthew can't quite pin down why. He has the same short auburn hair just a shade darker than his twins; he has the same Hazel eyes, no wait. That's what's wrong, His eyes! Or at least the expression they're wearing. Generally it's barely masked contempt for the world today though; He looks like he's on cloud nine! Well Matthew thinks, as close to that as Romano can get the incorrigible grouch that he is.

Matthew turns back to Romano wearing a mischievous grin, Romano's eyes widen like a deer in headlights there is no way to dodge the incoming onslaught.

Matthew practically squeels in delight, "so Romano, what's got you so chipper hmmm~?"

Romano stutters trying to come up with some way to get out of having to talk

"C'mon tell your good friend Mattie all about what kind of sun is shining down on you today."

Romano looks like he's about to spill when his eyes dart to the left and take on that dreamy look again. Matthew looks over as well to see Antonio Carriedo and Bella Hendriks, smiling again Matthew jabs Romano with an elbow and coos at him "so my precious baby is in love, that's so sweet!"

Romano blushes Curses quietly under his breath but doesn't deny it before continuing his dreamy staring.

"So I think you should tell him right away! There's no way he'll reject you."

Romano blinks a couple times before looking over at Matthew confused. "What do you mean him?"

Matthew titters nervously "well uh don't you have a crush on Antonio isn't that what we established by your dreamy eyed stare back there?"

Romano laughs, He laughs hard. Bending over to catch his breath he gasps a few more chuckles. "Oh my dear sweet Matthew, I don't think you understand Antonio is like my best friend-"

"hey!"

"Don't interrupt! Best friend, other than you of course, no I was talking about lovely Bella. She's something else…"

Matthew sighs as Romano turns to gaze longingly at Bella, just great more complications. The problem with Romano liking Bella is the unfortunate fact that Bella has got a thing for Antonio. The even more unfortunate fact about that is that Antonio has a thing for Romano. A really big thing. Almost an obsession, it's actually a little creepy now that he thinks about it. Anyway the point is this can only end in heartbreak and a ruined friendship. Poor, poor Romano, he won't even see it coming.

Just as Romano breaks free of his trance and looks over to Matthew ready to grill him for the information he was so intent on getting earlier, a loud obnoxious voice booms from right beside his ear. "Yo Matthew, don't forget our study sesh after school yeah?"

Matthew's eye twitches in distaste, "yes Gilbert I remember the study session."

Gilbert smirks in response "good I'll meet you at your locker after the last bell okay?"

Well that answers the question of where and when. Before Matthew can have a chance to say anything else Gilbert spins on his heel and tromps away with his line of girls and his friend Francis Bonnefoi, calling Antonio over to him as he goes.

Matthew hears a low growl from besides him and looks over to see Romano's good mood has all but vanished. "Stupid Fucking Stronzo, That guy's such an arrogant prick even worse than that brother of his Ludwig."

Matthew rolls his eyes "C'mon no way is Ludwig even in the running in a competition for least likeable against Gilbert, He is definitely way worse."

"Yes Matthew I understand you think my grudge against him is stupid, but so is tutoring Gilbert Beildshmidt so why in the hot hell would you tutor him of all people?"

Matthew Sulks crossing his arms in front of him. "It is stupid, so what if he's dating your brother?"

"Don't start with me Matthew, now out with it."

Sighing Matthew looks over mournfully "I agreed because he said he'd pay and I needed the money okay."

Romano looks at him with his 'I ain't taking your shit' face on "If you needed money you could have gotten someone to set you up at the school, and at least that way there's a possibility of the person not being a total prick."

Matthew sighed again, he was doing a lot of that lately but Romano was right. Logically there was no reason for him to do this for Gilbert of all people. "Listen Romano, maybe I am being seriously deranged for agreeing to help but he came to me and practically begged for me to help him. I had to give him points for trying."

"First no you don't have to give that potato bastard anything, second you are seriously deranged."

Matthew smiled dryly "Gee thanks Romano you are such a pal. Besides if it doesn't work out I can just quit, it's his ass not mine so nothing's really lost either way."

Romano smirks back at him, "except your time and sanity."

Matthew beams Romano a genuine smile in response, "yeah except that."

The two friends go back to picking at their respective lunches as Matthew ponders what that night will be like. With a resolute nod he decides to push thoughts of a certain troublemaking German to the back of his mind, He won't see Gilbert until the end of the day and there's no point dwelling on it till then. The warning bell goes and Matthew begins packing up lunch to go to class, with an audible gulp Matthew realizes with a start, he forgot about Biology.

_**Hi this is the revision I promised/threatened!**_

as I said I revised it and hopefully this makes it flow a little better, if you liked the way it was before let me know and I'll put the unedited chapter back up but I think I made it a little better. Anyways it was not a huge revision so if you don't even notice the change it's cool! So read and review if you would be so kind. Reviews are a great way to get motivated so I'm just saying is all if you want some more sexy chapters it certainly wouldn't hurt noamsayin?

Love and snuggles from this aspiring writer! love mad 3


	3. Le GASP (not work)

Gilbert Beildshmidt surveyed his Biology 11 class looking for a certain helpful young blond named Matthew Williams. Upon finally spotting him Gilbert's lips twisted into a smirk that quickly morphed into a scowl when he saw who he was sitting beside. Next to Matthew was Lars Hendriks a not altogether unpleasant character for as much as he displeased Gilbert, no he was just in the way of his most recently decided conquest. Well Matthew was his Biology tutor and if he could at least get that kid to either completely hate him or adore him adding to his posse of attractive sheeple he would count it as a victory.

Grinning he looked back towards his target, sure Matthew had caught him off-guard by not falling to his feet immediately when he had initialy asked for help with Bio but with a couple flirtatious wink and a smooth line or two tonight Matthew will be just as willing to bend to his every whim as everyone else in this school was.

"Gilbert what are you up to mon ami? You have that look upon your face again."

"Si, that look like you are a tiger about to strike!"

Well not everybody Gilbert looked over to his two friends Francis and Antonio. He did truly care about his two partners in crime. They had grown up together and so far were the only people other than his stern brother Ludwig who were capable of cutting through all his shit and saying no when he was just being a brat.

Hey I know it's hard to believe but even the great Gilbert Beildshmidt has flaws, just not very many.

Gilbert flashes what he hopes is a disarming smile, "what makes you think I'm up to something, maybe I'm just having a good day?"

Antonio Just doubles over laughing and Francis quirks a perfectly manicured eyebrow at him.

"How stupid do you think we are Gilbert, just because nous êtes vos amis, does not make us morons."

Antonio wipes a tear from his eye, "so seriously amigo, tell us, what's the scheme?"

"Francis do you pluck your eyebrows?"

"Stay on task, Gilbert Que ce qui passe?"

Gilbert looks from friend to friend before leaning in conspiratorially, "Okay well it's not that exciting really but you know that Matthew Williams kid?"

Francis nods enthusiastically, "Ah oui, I know Matthieu he is a delight to be around; His French is so lovely too."

Antonio just looks towards the two friends looking confused, "So is he in this class or something?" He twists around searching the room, "what does he look like? Do we have this class with him?"

Both Francis and Gilbert look at Antonio flatly, "C'mon Antonio we've all had at least one class with him since grade eight."

Francis nods along, "Oui, and in fact didn't we pull that paint filled water balloon prank on him just last year?"

A light goes on behind Antonio's eyes as he turns to look at the correct boy pointing "I remember him now, he looked really good covered in paint."

Francis fixes Antonio with a dry look before turning back to Gilbert, "So what about Matthew?"

"He has volunteered to do my homework so I can pass Bio!"

Francis shook his head, "I highly doubt that _mon chère_, as much as Mathieu is a kind soul he hates your guts and wouldn't just do your homework for you."

"Yes well he isn't doing it for me yet _mein Lieb _but he will soon, it's all a part of my plan."

Francis shakes his head slowly, "I know you think you can bend anyone to you whims mon ami but Matthew isn't that kind of person, he wouldn't do your homework for you even if he was madly in love with you."

Gilbert hmphed "We'll see about that Francis, you'll see he'll fall all over my feet just like everybody else does."

At this Antonio hesitantly butted back into the conversation, "Let's not play around with love, si? It's one thing when all those girls just run after you but leading someone on intentionally?"

Gilbert scoffed, "Antonio you're just butt hurt 'cause that cranky Italian kid doesn't want your dumb ass."

Francis looks hesitantly at Antonio's crestfallen expression, debating whether to sooth their friend or chew Gilbert out. "And you're just 'butt hurt' because you're not even capable of such tender emotions, besides Antonio's got a valid point, we are pranksters not bully's you just don't want to hear that your plan sucks and is doomed to fail anyways."

Gilbert rolls his eyes apparently chewing him out won, "Alright, alright, Antonio I'm sorry I hurt your tender girly feelings."

Completely ignoring the insult hidden not so subtlely in Gilbert's apology Antonio beams at him "I could never stay mad at you Gilbert, don't worry!"

"I wasn't"

Francis aims a warning Glare at Gilbert and he rolls his eyes, he's been doing that a lot today. Maybe they'll pop out of his head and he can scare people with them. That would be so cool.

"well since you guys insist maybe I can just aggravate the kid until he agrees to do my work just so he won't have to spend time with me!"

Francis turns towards him patting Antonio's back "I'm telling you Gilbert Mathieu isn't that kind of kid to just give people whatever they want, if you annoy him he's much more likely to drop you like a sack of potatoes. Unfortunately this time there is no way to get out of the work."

"Gasp, no, not work!" Gilbert hears his friends snicker as he collapses dramatically across his desk. He huffs out a huge sigh and rolls over to face the ceiling. Gilbert's face screws up in real distain as he realizes his French friend is right. He may very well have to apply himself to something and that is so not awesome.

_**Author note here**_

Hey so look at me coming out with a third chapter! wowee that must be a record. So I got lost of plans but i feel like maybe I'm going too slow? I just kind of wanted everyone to know this is not a regular secret yearnings fic or whatever but I may just be dragging stuff along unecessarily. I also have this giant graph that shows everyones relationships with each other and not everyone is gonna be mentioned but it is a lot of story to remember. I wanted to make my fanfic stand out by not forgetting that other peoples lives are going on while we follow around our two characters. And they have lives too that don't involve catering to the two future love birds romance. So hopefully I'm doing okay so far. Until next time -mad


End file.
